codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Kankrelat
Kankrelats (formerly known as Roachsters in Season 1) are the smallest and least intelligent of X.A.N.A.'s monsters on Lyoko. With only a small amount of hit points, the Kankrelat is fairly easy to kill. It is mounted on four short legs, making it somewhat slow (although it is capable of moving very fast when needed). Its primary form of attack is a fairly unformidable laser beam that emits from the red eye at the bottom of the monster, just above its legs. The Kankrelat is generally seen in groups of 5 and only rarely charge headlong into battle. They employ group tactics because of their individual weakness, chief of which being their extremely weak laser and their low HP. The greatest danger of fighting a Kankrelat lies in the fact that the monster is the smallest of all created by X.A.N.A., and is therefore difficult to locate and target. However, a Kankrelat's body is very frail, so much so that even if the Eye of X.A.N.A. symbol on their foreheads is not struck, the monster will be often destroyed. There are no cases in any episode where a Kankrelat survives a direct hit from a Lyoko Warrior. Despite their apparent weakness, the Kankrelats are tricky opponents in battle, largely due to their trademark technique of charging lasers in unison and firing en masse at a Lyoko Warrior, producing a barrage of shots, difficult to dodge, and often dealing enough damage to devirtualize the Lyoko Warrior should every shot connect. The Kankrelats are the first monsters in the show to be introduced and remain to be the most frequently encountered by the heroes throughout the first few seasons. This monster is not as difficult to defeat as some others, however, and gets phased out more and more during the course of the show as it becomes less of a threat. However, X.A.N.A. often recycles the Kankrelat and it is used primarily in the later seasons for surgical strikes that surprise the Lyoko Warriors. Yumi paid dearly for her lack of attention in Bad Connection, in which a Kankrelat moved out of a nearby rock's cover while she was distracted and low on health, and successfully devirtualized her, something that a Kankrelat has never done outside of Seasons 1 and 2 otherwise. In Jeremy's Blues, X.A.N.A. programmed a trio of Kankrelats to guard the activated tower, which immediately duplicated themselves after being killed. Yumi and William quickly defeated them but without knowing their new ability, their number quickly rose from three to six and efficiently pinned them down in their hiding spot, thus blocking access to the tower. Trivia *Kankrelats were the very first monsters seen in Code Lyoko, in terms of production and chronology "thanks to Aelita's flashbacks". *Kankrelats are the only monster to be materialized during two different attacks: **The first monsters to be materialized in the scanners, during False Start. **Materialized as spectres in Hard Luck. *According to the Code Lyoko page on TVTropes, Kankrelats have a similar appearance to that of an "Infection Form" in the Halo series. *A Kankrelat can kill itself by hitting a barrier at a high speed. *Kankrelats are revealed to be Yumi's least favorite monster to fight. *The name Kankrelat comes from the French word for cockroach, "cancrelat". As a tradition in Code Lyoko, a lot of monsters with the letter C in their name have them replaced with K, in this case creating Kankrelat. *In Code Lyoko Evolution, Krankelats appear in a more pale shade. *Since Cruel Dilemma, they often travel in groups of five. *The Kankrelat seems to have fairly low intelligence, eschewing cover and surprise for simple, frontal attacks that usually cost the squad of Kankrelats dearly. This is in contrast to other monsters, such as the Blok, which can and have done tactics such as encirclement, popping up from the ground, and pursuing Aelita specifically (although in a Season 1 episode, before the Scyphozoa first appeared) *Kankrelats have the most team kills out of X.A.N.A.'s entire monster lineup. Gallery Prequel & Seasons 1-4 Evolution Other Kankrelat toy.jpg|A Kankrelat toy. kankrelat1 idle.png.jpg|A Kankrelat in Quest For Infinity 51mjHQFH+PL. SY300 .jpg|A Kankrelat toy. Kankrelat-1.png|A disassembled Kankrelat. Darkmonsters..jpg|A Dark Kankrelat. Kancrelat.gif|A Kankrelat in Code Lyoko Social Game. ca:Llagasta es:Cucaracha fi:Kankrella fr:Kankrelat gl:Cascuda it:Kankrelat pl:Karaluch pt:Barata ro:Cancrelat ru:Канкрелат sr:Канкрелат Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villains Category:Kankrelats Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity